BoyxBoyxGirl
by yukka-keehl
Summary: Chap 4 up! mengapa cinta selalu banyak cobaan? well ya.. karena cinta itu luar biasa berharganya.. kau tidak dapat hilang dari cinta, karena cinta tidak akan pernah menyingkir dari hidupmu, barang sedetik pun!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note** : lama tak jumpa minna-san! =) ini adalah fanfic dadakan yang aku buat, harap kalian menikmatinya.. ^^ aku terinspirasi dari manga yuri yang judulnya 'GirlxGirlxBoy' =P

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rate** : T+

**Pairing** : SasuNaru

**Warning** : BL, OCC maybe?, typo, dll.

**Genre **: Romance

**BoyxBoyxGirl**

**By : yukka-keehl**

Naruto pikir ini sangat lucu, mengapa mendapatkan cinta itu selalu sulit untuknya?

Naruto tak habis pikir.

Ia sudah rela pindah ke sekolah yang jauh dari tempat tinggalnya hanya untuk mengejar wanita yang ia suka, dan kini ia hanya bisa tersenyum getir saat mengetahui wanita yang dicintainya mencintai musuhnya, Sasuke Uchiha.

Dan sialnya lagi, di asrama sekolahnya, ia sekamar dengan Sasuke! Benar-benar cinta itu menjerumuskannya ke dalam neraka.

Naruto sendiri merasa aneh kepada dirinya, mengapa ia bisa-bisanya menyukai Sakura Haruno, wanita berwatak keras, dan menyeramkan itu. Ada banyak wanita di luar sana yang menyukainya, lalu mengapa yang ia suka harus Sakura?

Naruto hanya mengelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak tahu mengenai itu.

Saat ini adalah waktu makan siang, tentu saja Naruto ingin sekali makan bersama dengan Sakura. Namun, karena Sakura ingin makan bersama Sasuke, terpaksalah Naruto makan bertiga bersama Sakura dan Sasuke.

Apakah ini cinta segitiga? Naruto bertanya-tanya. Tapi tidak, ini belum bisa disebut cinta segitiga. Naruto bahkan tidak tahu siapa yang disukai oleh Sasuke. Oh.. ya ampun..

Naruto sama sekali tak mau berpikir bagaimana jika Sasuke ternyata menyukai Sakura juga. Ya, tentu saja jika itu yang terjadi, tak ada pilihan lain kecuali mengalah.

Tapi itu bukanlah cara hidup Naruto. Naruto? Mengalah? Haha, dia pasti bercanda.

Sebenarnya hubungan mereka bertiga itu sudah diketahui banyak orang, dan sering sekali menjadi bahan pembicaraan, apalagi didorong oleh kepopuleran Sasuke dan Sakura karena paras wajahnya.

Ya.. Naruto tahu ia ikut populer hanya gara-gara hubungannya dengan orang-orang populer.. tapi apa pula peduli Naruto? Yang penting ia bisa mendapatkan cintanya, itulah tujuan mengapa ia pindah ke sekolah ini, mengapa ia menerima sekamar dengan Sasuke, dan mengapa ia kini masih bertahan hingga saat ini.

"Sakura, ini yang ke sebelas kalinya, aku menyukaimu Sakura." Tegas Naruto tanpa ragu-ragu.

Sakura mengerenyitkan alisnya, "Dan ini yang ke sebelas kalinya juga Naruto, yang aku suka itu Sasuke."

"Aku mengejarmu sampai kemari, dan kau bersikap seperti itu padaku." Naruto memanyunkan mulutnya kesal.

"Siapa suruh kau mengejarku, Naruto. Dari dulu sudah kubilang, aku tak pernah menyukaimu, Naruto."

"Kau jahat Sakura, setidaknya kau menghargaiku."

"Kalian ini berisik sekali. Apa kalian tidak bisa diam selagi makan siang?" Sasuke angkat bicara.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke sayang.. tapi ini gara-gara Naruto yang memulai.."

"Enak saja kau salahkan aku? Lagipula siapa yang membuat hubungan kita menjadi rumit seperti ini? Cih," Naruto memalingkan muka dengan rengutan jengkel di wajahnya.

"Huh.." Sakura memandang sinis Naruto.

Sasuke menghela napas, baginya kejadian seperti ini sudah menjadi hal yang biasa. Walaupun mereka baru sekolah selama 2 minggu di sekolah itu, tetap saja bagaimana Sasuke tidak terbiasa kalau Sakura dan Naruto bertengkar hampir setiap jam.

"Sasuke.. mengapa tidak kau katakan siapa yang kau sukai?" Sakura memegang tangan Sasuke dan menatap matanya.

Sasuke terdiam, "Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk membicarakan hal itu, Sakura."

"Sasuke.. Sasuke.. kau selalu malu-malu.." goda Sakura.

Sasuke tak lagi memperhatikan Sakura, kini yang ia perhatikan adalah pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata biru yang indah.

Sasuke tahu saat ia melihat ekspresi Naruto, sepertinya Naruto sedang resah.

'Dia pasti takut kalau aku akan menyukai Sakura.' Pikir Sasuke, ia sempat tertawa geli di dalam pikirannya.

Sasuke menyeringai ketika suatu ide melintas di kepalanya, 'Tunggu saja malam ini, Naruto.. aku akan memberitahukan padamu siapa orang yang kusuka.'

-O0O0O0O0O0O-

Naruto membuka pintu kamar mandi, handuk kecil berada di lehernya dan rambutnya sangat berantakan. Naruto hanya memakai celana pendek, dia tidak memakai kaos sehingga tubuhnya kini terekpos bebas.

Naruto dapat melihat teman sekamarnya sedang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, tapi ada yang aneh dengan tatapan pemuda berambut hitam itu.

Entah mengapa Naruto merinding melihatnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan tajam.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia hanya beranjak berdiri dan mendekati Naruto. Setiap satu langkah Sasuke mendekat, Naruto mundur satu langkah. Naruto pikir ini konyol, mengapa ia harus merasa takut ketika Sasuke mendekatinya.

Tapi tetap saja Naruto tak bisa tenang dan membiarkan Sasuke mendekatinya, nyatanya kini ia semakin melangkah mundur dan memasuki kamar mandi.

"Ada apa Naruto? Mengapa kau menghindar dariku?" Sasuke menyeringai.

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia hanya melangkah mundur hingga ia menemukan dinding kamar mandi yang basah di belakang punggungnya.

"Sial." Umpatnya dengan suara kecil.

"Naruto.. kau begitu menawan.." Sasuke secara tak terduga mengusap lembut pipi Naruto, membuat wajah Naruto merah padam.

"Diam kau, Uchiha, jangan main-main denganku." Naruto tak kehilangan akal sehatnya dan menepis kasar tangan Sasuke.

"Naruto.. jangan kasar begitu.. kita akan bermain malam ini.." Sasuke memegang kuat tangan Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. Karena kekuatan Sasuke lebih besar dari Naruto, Naruto sama sekali tak bisa melawannya.

"Apa yang kau maksud, Sasuke?"

"Jangan pura-pura tak tahu, Naruto.." Sasuke mulai mendekat dan mendekat, kini wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja.

Naruto bisa merasakan bibirnya menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut dan basah. Sasuke melumatnya, menghisapnya, dan menggigit bibirnya lembut.

"ngh.." Naruto tak bisa menahan desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya seberapa besar pun ia mencoba.

Karena dari awal Sasuke lah yang mengendalikan bibir Naruto untuk membuka ataupun menutup, maka Sasuke tidak kesulitan untuk menyusupkan lidahnya ke mulut Naruto dan menyelusuri setiap inchinya.

Naruto merasakan sensasi berbeda saat ini, ia merasa dirinya panas dan bergairah. Oh ayolah.. ini pasti mimpi. Dan tak mungkin ia merasa panas hanya gara-gara pemuda yang sedang menikmati bibirnya ini.

Disamping itu, Naruto bertanya-tanya mengapa Sasuke melakukan ini terhadapnya. Mungkin Sasuke sedang bergairah, tapi mengapa harus dia yang menjadi sasaran, padahal Sasuke bisa saja mencari wanita lain.

Akhirnya, ciuman mereka berhenti disaat mereka membutuhkan oksigen.

"Mengapa Sasuke..hah.. hah..." Naruto bertanya terengah-engah.

"Naruto.. biarkan aku membuatmu menangis untuk malam ini..." rupanya ucapan Sasuke membuat wajah Naruto yang sudah panas semakin panas.

"Teme, jawab pertanyaanku, jika kau ingin melepaskan gairahmu, mengapa tidak kau cari saja wanita lain.."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum, "Dasar dobe.. kau masih belum mengerti, hn?"

Naruto menautkan alisnya bingung.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke langsung mengendong Naruto.

"Kyaaa.. apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke?"

"Dobe, kau ini ringan sekali.. hah, pantas saja, soalnya makananmu hanya ramen."

"Berisik! Kau selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan dan sebaiknya turunkan aku!" Naruto memukul-mukul dada Sasuke lumayan keras.

"Diamlah dobe.. kau ini ingin segera ku f#%k ya?"

"Hah! APA?"

BRUK

Naruto dijatuhkan ke tempat tidur dan kemudian Sasuke merebahkannya.

Naruto yang sejak tadi memang sudah seperti tomat hanya tersenyum aneh kepada Sasuke.

"Kau mau melakukannya padaku, Sasuke?"

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak?"

"Ayolah.. mengapa aku, kau cari saja wanita lain, asal jangan Sakura."

"Dobe.. dobe... kau begitu menyukai Sakura, hn? Padahal aku begitu mencintaimu, Naruto."

"A...A..APPA?"

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Note** : tolong kritik dan sarannya minna-san... =)

Aku membutuhkan reviewnya untuk menentukan mau dilanjutkan atau tidak...

Please review..

Be honest with me.. if you want to flame, then flame... =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note : **Hallo minna, terimakasih banyak atas respond kalian dengan fanfic ini dan maaf jika chapter ini kurang memuaskan =), special thx for :

**Chary Ai TemeDobe**

**Gary Crystalla**

**Rosanaru**

**edogawafirli**

**Shiki Raven-Sakuraii**

**sukiNaruto**

**mekomeaow**

**zee rasetsu**

**.Sora**

**Micon**

**KiiNkuma-chi Ken**

**Lady Spain**

**Uchikaze no Naruels**

And **You** =)

Terimakasih banyak atas dukungannya.. XD

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto.

**Genre : **Romance

**Warning : **BL, YAOI, alur berantakan, dll.

**Rate : **T+

**Pair : **SasuNaru

**BoyxBoyxGirl**

**By : yukka-keehl**

**Chapter 2 : Decision **

"A..A..APPA?"

Naruto merasa ia salah mendengar.

"Aku serius."

Tatapan tajam yang tak dapat diragukan.

"Jangan bercanda denganku, Sasuke!"

"Aku tidak bercanda, aku serius!"

Hening.

Naruto tak percaya ini, ini pasti mimpi, ini pasti mimpi, ini pasti mimpi, ini pasti mimpi.

Bodoh.

Sangat bodoh.

Semua orang tahu itu bukan mimpi, semua orang tahu.

Naruto tak dapat menemukan titik bercanda pada mata Sasuke.

Ayolah... baru kali ini Naruto berharap dia bodoh dan karena itu ia tak menemukannya.

Benar-benar ironis.

Sasuke beranjak dari posisinya, ia memegang tengkuknya sendiri dengan penat.

"Aku hanya akan melakukannya jika kau menerimaku, Naruto. Selamat malam." Sasuke langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke sebuah tempat tidur yang berada di sebelah tempat tidur Naruto.

Naruto masih tetap membuka mata untuk beberapa lama. Ia tahu Sasuke sudah tertidur, ia tahu tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi padanya saat ini. Lalu, mengapa ia tak bisa memejamkan matanya?

Apa yang ia gelisahkan? Apa yang ia pikirkan? Apa yang ia lakukan?

Naruto tidak bisa tidur, semalaman itu ia habiskan dengan keheningan.

Atau mungkin, Naruto hanya ingin membuktikan apa ini mimpi ataukah bukan?

-O0O0O0O0O0O-

"Sakura kau tak bisa lakukan itu padaku."

"Aku bisa, lagipula itu hakku, Naruto."

"Mengapa kau selalu menolakku?"

"Kau tahu sendiri kan?"

"Sasuke."

"Tepat."

"Hentikan pembicaraan kalian yang selalu pada topik yang sama!"

"Sasuke.. jangan marah.. dia yang memulai.."

Tidak ada yang berubah.

Tak satupun ada yang berubah.

Bahkan setelah Sasuke menyatakan sebuah pengakuan kepada Naruto.

Naruto tetap sama.

Sakura tetap sama.

Dan Sasuke tetap sama.

Hari-hari mereka tidak ada yang berubah.

Semuanya. Semuanya. Semuanya.

Kapankah ini akan berakhir?

Naruto tidak tahu, Sakura apalagi.

Sasuke?

Dialah yang menentukan.

-O0O0O0O0O0O-

Naruto terdiam di kamarnya, ia meringkuk memeluk erat kakinya.

Apa yang ia lakukan salah?

Dari awal apa memang keputusannya itu sudah salah?

Naruto menggeleng keras, ia tidak mempercayainya.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Sudah terlambat kah dia?

Seharusnya Naruto tidak pernah bersekolah di sekolahnya saat ini, seharusnya ia membiarkan Sakura hidup bahagia bersama Sasuke. Seharusnya ia tahu itulah yang harus ia lakukan.

Cintanya memang selalu tak berhasil, cintanya memang selalu berakibat buruk.

Tapi ini sudah terlanjur, dia sudah menjadi penghalang hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke, andai saja dia tidak ada, Sasuke akan menyukai Sakura, bukan Naruto.

Ayah.. Ibu.. kemana mereka?

Mengapa mereka meninggalkan Naruto sendirian?

Ayah.. Ibu.. sadarkah mereka?

Mereka telah membuang Naruto ke jurang kesedihan.

Mengapa orang-orang yang ia cintai tidak dapat Naruto milikki?

Mengapa selalu, selalu, dan selalu begitu?

Naruto ingin menangis.

Naruto ingin menangis.

Naruto ingin menangis.

Tapi dia tidak boleh menangis, dia adalah Naruto.

Naruto semakin memeluk erat kakinya, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya disana.

Kemudian, tubuh Naruto bergetar tak terkendalikan.

"Naruto..." sebuah suara yang ia kenal.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, ia melihat sosok Sasuke di depannya.

"Hei! Sasuke..! darimana saja kau?" Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Dobe, jika ingin menangis, menangis saja!" teriak Sasuke.

Naruto terpana, ia tak dapat menggerakan tubuhnya.

"Sampai kapan, sampai kapan kau terus menahannya? Menangislah Naruto, sebanyak yang kau mau."

Naruto tidak dapat menahannya lagi, ia menangis, ia terisak-isak.

Naruto dapat merasakan seseorang memeluknya. Ia merasakan kehangatan dan ketenangan.

Sasuke mengusap punggung Naruto untuk lebih menenangkan Naruto.

Naruto tak main ingin menangisnya, ia tak pernah mendapatkan kehangatan seperti ini, tak pernah sekalipun.

Dia menikmati kahangatan ini, sangat, sangat, dan sangat.

Naruto tanpa sadar menggerakan tangannya, membalas pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke tersentak, tapi ia kemudian tersenyum dan mempererat pelukan mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto." Bisik Sasuke.

"Jangan katakan itu, Sasuke."

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto."

"Hentikan."

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto."

"Diam." Naruto semakin terisak-isak.

"Aku akan melindungimu Naruto, selalu."

-O0O0O0O0O0O-

"Naruto, kau hebat, kau anak ayah yang terhebat." Minato, sang ayah mengendong Naruto kecil. Minato mengendong Naruto ke atas, membuat Naruto merasa terbang bersama angin.

Naruto tertawa bahagia.

Kushina, sang ibu pun tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan itu.

Burung-burung berkicauan, pohon-pohon bergerisik tersapu angin.

Naruto membuka matanya, ia tersenyum geli mengingat mimpinya. Mimpi memang selalu salah, mimpi memang tidak benar, mimpi memang selalu berbohong.

Naruto mulai melihat seseorang yang berada di tempat tidurnya, tanpa pakaian sama seperti dirinya dan hanya sebuah selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka.

Naruto merasa beruntung karena Sasuke masih terlelap, jika ia bangun, apa yang harus ia katakan pada Sasuke?

Oh.. gila.. apa yang sebenarnya sudah mereka lakukan tadi malam.

Naruto tidak mau memikirkannya.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela.

Langit yang biru, awan yang putih, dan burung-burung yang beterbangan kesana kemari.

Naruto menghela napas.

Naruto mencoba untuk duduk, melawan rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

-O0O0O0O0O0O-

"Turunkan aku Sasuke!" Naruto memberontak.

"Diamlah, dobe. Kau akan terjatuh." Sasuke sibuk membenahi tubuh Naruto yang ia panggul di bahu sebelah kanannya.

"Biar saja!"

"Memangnya kau bisa berjalan, hn?"

Wajah Naruto seketika memerah. Tapi akhirnya ia pun menyerah dan merilekskan tubuhnya walau ia tahu ini memalukan.

Naruto hanya bisa pasrah ketika banyak yang melihatnya di koridor sekolah.

Apa yang harus ia katakan ketika ada yang bertanya padanya?

Ah, serahkan saja pada Sasuke, dialah yang telah menyebabkan ini semua.

Mereka pun sampai di kelas, Sasuke mendudukan Naruto di bangkunya dengan hati-hati.

Sementara itu, Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, ia kemudian menghampiri Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Sasuke, mengapa kau menggendong Naruto?" tatapan Sakura tak main tajamnya.

"Dia sedang kesakitan, Sakura. Kalau aku tidak mengendongnya, dia tidak akan bisa masuk sekolah." Jelas Sasuke.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangan tajamnya ke Naruto.

"Sebenarnya aku tak minta dia untuk membantuku Sakura, percayalah kepadaku."

"Bohong! Kau pasti bohong, Naruto! Kau pasti memohon dan mengancam Sasuke! Sasuke tak mungkin mau menolongmu!"

"Baiklah Sakura, jika kau bahagia mengatakan itu, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku sama sekali tak peduli apapun Sakura, asal kau bahagia, itu sudah cukup. Lagipula aku akan pergi dari sekolah ini." Naruto berdiri dari bangkunya, ia berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih menjauhi kedua temannya.

Sakura mendengus. Sedetik kemudian Sakura tersenyum ke arah Sasuke.

"Sasuke.. Naruto akan pergi dari sekolah ini, dan itu artinya tidak ada pengganggu untuk kita."

"Diamlah, Sakura."

Sasuke berjalan cepat menghampiri Naruto yang masih belum jauh dan keluar dari kelas.

"Naruto, makan siang nanti, kita bertiga akan bicarakan masalah ini."

Naruto mendelik, "Baiklah."

-O0O0O0O0O0O-

**[Kantin Sekolah] **

Sakura benar-benar gelisah saat itu, ia merasakan sesuatu yang tak enak di dalam hatinya.

Naruto tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi, toh dia pada akhirnya akan pergi juga.

"Kita mulai." Sasuke memimpin pembicaraan.

"Ya." Jawab Naruto. Sedangkan Sakura tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun saking gelisahnya.

"Siapa yang kalian sukai?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Aku, tentu saja Sakura." Ujar Naruto.

"Aku Sasuke." Ujar Sakura.

"Hn, dan sekarang, yang kusuka adalah Naruto."

Sakura bukan main kagetnya.

"Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin!" Sakura hendak menangis. Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Kenyataannya, dia menangis.

"Katakan ini bohong Sasuke! Katakan ini bohong!"

"Tidak, itu benar." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura kemudian memandang Naruto dengan tatapan marah. Ia mencengkram kerah seragam Naruto kuat.

"Beraninya kau, yang membuat Sasuke suka padamu."

"Ha! Haha..! ha..!" Naruto mencoba menahan tawanya.

"Hahahahahaaha! Huahahahahahaa!" tapi Naruto kehilangan kontrol dirinya, ia tertawa kencang sekali. Para siswa pun melihatnya dengan pandangan aneh.

Sakura tersentak, ia melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Ini sangat lucu, aku pergi jauh-jauh dari tempat asalku, untuk mengejar Sakura. Bukannya membuat Sakura mencintaiku. Aku malah dibencinya. Huaahahahahaha!" Naruto kemudian berhenti tertawa seketika.

"Sakura.. Sakura.. marahmu itu terlalu berlebihan, sedihmu itu terlalu berlebihan. Aku saja yang sudah kau tolak beberapa kali tidak apa-apa. Ya.. ya.. ya.. sesuka hatimu Sakura, aku akan pergi, sudah kubilang kan, aku akan pergi. Kau bisa bersama Sasukemu tercinta untuk selamanya." Naruto berdiri, ia kemudian sedikit melakukan gerakan peregangan otot, karena memang tubuhnya sedikit tak enak.

"Dan ah.. lagipula jika kita terus seperti ini, pada akhirnya pun tetap akan ada pihak yang tersakiti. Aku tidak mau itu, sebaiknya aku saja yang pergi, bukan?" Naruto mulai berjalan meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke. Tapi langkah Naruto terhenti, ia kemudian memiringkan kepalanya dan berpikir. Sejurus kemudian, Naruto membalikan kepalanya, ia tersenyum lebar kepada Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Selamat tinggal." Naruto pun kembali berjalan.

Sasuke terlihat sangat, sangat, dan sangat marah. Ia menggebrakan meja dengan keras, lalu berlari menyusul Naruto.

Sasuke memegang erat tangan Naruto, seperti tali yang sudah diikat mati.

"Mengapa kau tak menganggapku, Naruto? Segitu bencikah kau padaku?"

Naruto yang tadinya berusaha melepaskan diri dari pegangan Sasuke, kini hanya terdiam.

"Aku tidak membencimu, Sasuke. Tapi kamu itu laki-laki dan aku laki-laki, kita tidak akan pernah bisa bersama."

**To Be Continued **

**Author's Note :**

Tolong berikan kritik dan sarannya minna-san.. =)

Aku perlu dukungan dari kalian semua..

Be honest with me, if you want to flame, then flame...=)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note : **Maaf apdetnya lama... hehe

Pokoknya special thanks buat:

**Chary Ai TemeDobe**

**Gary Crystalla**

**Rosanaru**

**edogawafirli**

**Shiki Raven-Sakuraii**

**sukiNaruto**

**mekomeaow**

**zee rasetsu**

**El. Ciel. Sora**

**Micon**

**KiiNkuma-chi Ken**

**Lady Spain**

**Uchikaze no Naruels**

**N. h**

**Delta Alpha**

**Hikaru youngmi**

**Roxas Sora Coolz**

Terimakasih banyak atas dukungannya.. XD

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto -as usual-

**Genre : **Romance, Friendship.

**Warning : **Boys Love, OOC maybe?, dll.

**Rate : **T+

**Pair : **SasuNaru

**BoyxBoyxGirl**

**By : yukka-keehl**

"Mengapa kau tak menganggapku, Naruto? Segitu bencikah kau padaku?"

Naruto yang tadinya berusaha melepaskan diri dari pegangan Sasuke, kini hanya terdiam.

"Aku tidak membencimu, Sasuke. Tapi kamu itu laki-laki dan aku laki-laki, kita tidak akan pernah bisa bersama."

**Chapter 3 : Love, Love, Love.**

Pandangan Sasuke semakin tajam, ia kemudian mendorong Naruto ke dinding. Sasuke menahan kedua tangan Naruto dengan tangan kirinya. Sakura tak bisa berkata apa-apa setelah melihat rentetan kejadian itu. Ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, lagipula seorang wanita tidak bisa menghentikan perkelahian antar laki-laki, walaupun memang masih belum bisa disebut perkelahian.

Semua murid yang sedang makan pun hanya bisa menonton saja, lagipula mereka tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, di dalam pikiran mereka, mungkin Sasuke dan Naruto sedang memperebutkan Sakura seperti yang sudah semua murid ketahui. Sasuke memperebutkan Sakura? Itu luar biasa. Dan kenyataannya memang bukan begitu.

"Lalu mengapa jika kita adalah laki-laki, Naruto?" Sasuke semakin mendekati Naruto.

"Kita tak bisa, Sasuke!" teriak Naruto sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sasuke.

"Tapi, apa artinya dengan sesuatu yang sudah kita lakukan semalam, Naruto?" bisik Sasuke.

"Lupakan! Anggap itu tak pernah terjadi!" Naruto sudah tidak berusaha melawan tenaga Sasuke. Ia sudah kehilangan tenaganya. Naruto baru menyadari, Sasuke benar-benar kuat.

Sasuke menghela nafas, ia melepaskan Naruto dengan perlahan. Naruto yang memang sudah lemas hanya bisa terduduk.

"Naruto, kita akan bicarakan nanti malam..." Sasuke pun berjalan keluar kantin, diikuti oleh Sakura yang justru khawatir pada Sasuke, bukan Naruto.

Bel berbunyi, murid-murid yang tadinya berkumpul di kantin untuk melihat perkelahian itu, atau tepatnya pertengkaran itu mendesah kecewa dan lebih memilih pergi ke kelas daripada dihukum oleh guru mereka.

Naruto masih terdiam, dia tak berpikir untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Naruto memeluk kakinya dengan erat.

"Terserah kamu Sasuke.. terserah kamu.."

Naruto tiba-tiba saja ingat masa kecilnya, Naruto menahan tawa, ia juga mengingat mimpi indahnya yang waktu itu. Betapa ia tahu bahwa mimpi itu palsu, bukan angan-angan, melainkan kesakitan.

Sebenararnya, fakta yang ada di keluarganya itu begitu berbeda, sangat berbeda.

**Flashback on**

"Anak bodoh, sebaiknya kau mati saja!" sang ayah mencekik Naruto dengan tatapan beringas.

"Hentikan, hentikan, dia anak kita..." sang ibu menangis sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan suaminya yang menjerat leher anaknya.

"Diam! anak ini pantas mati!" sang ayah semakin menekan leher Naruto. Naruto tidak berteriak atau mencoba melepaskan diri dari ayahnya, ia hanya bisa meringis kesakitan. Lagipula Naruto merasa ia pantas mati. Bagi sang ayah, Naruto itu selalu membuatnya malu, Naruto itu pembawa sial.

"Ayah.. dia Naruto.. dia anak kita.." Ibunya semakin terisak-isak kekuatannya masih belum bisa menyaingi kekuatan suaminya.

Selama ini memang Naruto selalu mendapatkan perlakuan buruk dari ayahnya. Dan beruntunglah sampai saat ini, ibunya bisa menenangkan sang ayah, dan menyuruh Naruto untuk segera pergi ke kamarnya. Tapi entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya saat ini. Naruto tidak tahu, Naruto tidak tahu, Naruto tidak tahu.

Sang ayah melepaskan satu tangannya yang mencekik Naruto, sedangkan tangan yang satunya masih ada di leher Naruto. Naruto mempunyai perasaan buruk, dan benar saja sang ayah mengambil pisau kemudian menyayat tubuh sang ibu.

Mata Naruto membulat sempurna, ia tidak percaya ini. Tapi ia tak bisa mengeluarkan suara apapun, tenggorokannya terlalu sakit untuk mengeluarkan suara.

Sang ibu ternyata belum mati, ia mengambil pisau yang lain dan menusukannya ke punggung sang ayah. Naruto bisa merasakan, tangan yang ada di lehernya kini melemas, dan tubuh sang ayah terjatuh bersamaan terjatuhnya tubuh sang ibu.

Suasana seketika menjadi hening, Naruto melihat suasana sekelilingnya yang dipenuhi darah. Ia terduduk lemas, dan terdiam.

Naruto memandang tangannya, tangannya dipenuhi darah yang menggenang di lantai, Naruto bahkan tidak tahu, darah siapa ini? Ibunyakah? Ayahnyakah?

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, polisi datang kerumahnya, setelah ada seorang tetangga yang mengetahui tentang keributan ini.

Polisi itu mengangkat Naruto untuk berdiri, ia kemudian tersenyum lembut kepada Naruto.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

Naruto menggeleng lemah.

"Apa yang sudah terjadi, bisa kau ceritakan padaku?" tanya polisi itu lagi.

Naruto menggeleng lagi. Polisi itu mengusap kepala Naruto lembut.

"Tak usah dipikirkan... semuanya akan baik-baik saja, percayalah padaku."

Tapi, karena ketidak jelasan peristiwa itu, para tetangga mengira bahwa yang membunuh kedua orang tuanya itu adalah anaknya sendiri, yaitu Naruto. Dan dari sana, Naruto tak ada yang menemani. Anak-anak sebayanya dilarang oleh orang tuanya untuk bermain dengan Naruto.

Hingga dua orang teman datang di dalam hidupnya, Sakura dan Sasuke.

**Flashback off**

**[Kamar Sasuke dan Naruto]**

Naruto memandang ke langit-langit kamarnya, ia merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Memang sudah dari tadi Naruto berada di kamarnya karena ia membolos pelajaran selama empat jam pelajaran. Luar biasa memang, walau Naruto bukan anak yang tergolong pintar, ia tidak akan pernah membolos. Ya, Naruto bukanlah pemalas, dia gigih dan selalu bekerja keras, tidak pernah sekalipun ia tidak membuat tugas sekolahnya, tidak pernah. Dan tidak akan pernah.

Berkali-kali Naruto melihat ke arah pintu kamar, berharap ada seseorang yang datang. Naruto ingin sekali menyelesaikan permasalahan ini, karena besok ia akan pergi ke kampung halamannya.

Handle pintu pun bergerak, kemudian pintu sedikit demi sedikit terbuka. Sasuke masuk ke dalam dan mengunci pintu kamar rapat-rapat.

"Ini privasi." Ucap Sasuke.

Naruto yang masih berbaring hanya menjawab, "Tentu saja."

"Naruto, kau benar-benar akan pergi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja."

"Aku akan ikut denganmu, Naruto."

"Sasuke, aku ingin kau bahagia dengan Sakura, lupakanlah aku." Naruto mulai bangun dan terduduk, tidak menyadari Sasuke yang benar-benar kesal padanya.

"Naruto, mengapa yang kau lihat hanya Sakura, Sakura, dan Sakura? Mengapa kau tak melihatku, Naruto? Aku akan sakit jika bersama dengan orang yang tak aku cinta, Naruto." Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke.. tapi aku, aku tak mau kau mempunyai masalah dengan keluargamu, Sasuke..." Naruto menunduk.

"Aku tak peduli dengan keluargaku, Naruto. Kalau tanpa kamu, apa pula artinya aku hidup, Naruto."

"Mengapa demi aku kau-"

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Naruto. Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, Naruto."

Naruto terkesiap, ia merasa ingin menangis. Segitukah cinta Sasuke padanya, sebegitukah?

"Keluarga itu penting Sasuke, apa kau tidak tahu sakitnya kehilangan keluarga..?"

"Aku tahu, Naruto. Tapi jika ada kamu, aku tidak akan sakit, Naruto. Kau begitu penting, lebih penting dari keluargaku sendiri."

Naruto memegang dadanya, ia merasa sakit. Benar, ia tak pernah memandang Sasuke, orang yang mencintainya sepenuh hati. Air mata Naruto meleleh tak karuan, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Sasuke langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

"Disini ada aku, Naruto. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Naruto. Kau hanya perlu terus bersamaku, Naruto. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, aku tidak akan pernah mengkhianatimu. Kau semua yang aku punya..."

Naruto semakin terisak, ia membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"Terimakasih Sasuke.. terimakasih telah menerimaku.. aku berjanji, aku akan terus bersamamu, Sasuke, aku berjanji.."

"Terimakasih, Naruto... kau tahu Naruto.. aku pindah ke sekolah ini karena ingin melupakanmu, karena aku tahu cinta ini salah. Tapi ternyata Sakura dan Kau pindah kesini, aku tak bisa melepaskanmu lagi Naruto, karena aku semakin mencintaimu."

"Sasuke..."

-O0O0O0O0O0O-

**[Kamar Sakura dan Ino]**

Sakura benar-benar merasa lelah, ia merebahkan diri di tempat tidur pun rasanya percuma.

Sakura sangat mengetahui perasaan Sasuke. Sakura tahu, Sasuke tidak akan pernah memandang dirinya. Karena hanya Naruto lah yang ia pandang.

Sakura tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak menangis, maka ia menangis tanpa suara.

Sebeginikah sakitnya?

Apakah ini yang dirasakan oleh Naruto?

Tapi mengapa ia bisa sekuat itu?

"Kau mengapa, Sakura?" tanya Ino heran.

Sakura memandang Ino, ia menangis lagi.

"Sebaiknya aku menyerah."

Sakura tahu perasaan mereka berdua, Sakura sangat tahu. Bagaimana Sasuke sangat peduli dengan Naruto, bagaimana Naruto memandang Sasuke. Mereka saling mencintai, mereka terikat, mereka tak terpisahkan. Sakura tak ingin menghancurkannya, sama sekali.

Sakura juga tahu dia salah, seharusnya ia memikirkan perasaan teman-temannya. Apalagi perasaan Naruto. Sakura tahu Naruto sangat mencintainya hingga ia mengejarnya sampai ke sekolah ini. Sakura menyesal dengan keegoisannya. Karena jika Sakura tidak seegois itu, ia tidak akan sesakit ini.

"Sakura..." Ino mengusap punggung Sakura.

"Aku ingin dimaafkan Ino... aku ingin dimaafkan.." Sakura terisak.

"Dimaafkan oleh siapa, Sakura?"

"Aku ingin dimaafkan oleh kalian semua..."

-O0O0O0O0O0O-

**[Ruang Kepala Sekolah]**

"Sir, saya ingin berada di kelas anak bernama Uzumaki Naruto.."

"Itu bisa diatur Tuan.."

"Ya sir, jika tidak diatur, hidupmu berakhir sir.."

"Saya tahu Tuan.."

Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut namun mengerikan.

"Laranglah semua orang untuk dekat dengan Uzumaki Naruto, sir.. karena dia hanya milik saya sir.."

"Tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi, sir.. larang semua orang sir... "

"Baiklah Tuan..."

"Dan juga.. sekamarkan saya dengannya.."

"Tuan.. dia sudah mempunyai teman sekamar.."

"Tidak ada yang menentang perintah saya, sir.."

"Saya tahu Tuan..."

"Sekolah ini adalah milik saya, sir.. saya bisa mengatur semuanya sesuka hati, sir..."

"Saya tahu Tuan.."

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang sekamar dengan Naruto?"

"Itu Uchiha Sasuke Tuan..."

"Apa mereka berteman, sir?"

"Yang saya tahu, mereka bermusuhan Tuan.."

"Oh, baguslah, dengan begitu tak ada alasan bagi Uchiha itu untuk tetap sekamar dengan Naruto, sir..."

"Ya, Tuan..."

**To be Continued**

**Author's Note : **hyaaaa... seperti biasa

Tolong berikan kritik dan sarannya minna-san.. =)

Aku perlu dukungan dari kalian semua..

Be honest with me, if you want to flame, then flame...=)


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note :** Hallo.. aku kembali.. XDD

Ini chap yang tidak seperti biasanya.. di chap ini juga, pertanyaan teman-teman akan terjawab.. ^^

Harap kalian menikmatinya..

Sebelum itu special thanks kepada :

**Chary Ai TemeDobe**

**Gary Crystalla**

**Rosanaru**

**edogawafirli**

**Shiki Raven-Sakuraii**

**sukiNaruto**

**mekomeaow**

**zee rasetsu**

**El. Ciel. Sora**

**Micon**

**KiiNkuma-chi Ken**

**Lady Spain**

**Uchikaze no Naruels**

**N. h**

**Delta Alpha**

**Hikaru youngmi**

**Roxas Sora Coolz**

**Himanohime**

**Vii no Kitsune**

**ichiko yuuki**

**Pu chan**

**Chya**

**via-SasuNaru**

**And YOU! ^^**

Terimakasih atas dukungannya.. XDD

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate :** T

**Genre :** Romance, Friendship.

**Warning :** Boys Love/Sho-ai, typo, dll.

**Pair :** SasuNaru.

**BoyxBoyxGirl**

**By : yukka-keehl**

**Chapter 4 : Prince From Hell **

**[Ruang Kepala Sekolah]**

"Tuan.. mengenai tidak menyentuh Naruto, saya rasa itu terlalu kejam.. kasihan Naruto.."

"Anda benar, sir.. sepertinya saya terlalu posesif.. baiklah, aku tarik itu.."

"Baiklah, Tuan..."

"Tapi, sir.. tetap saja, dia adalah milik saya, tidak ada yang boleh menyakitinya.."

"Ya, Tuan.."

-O0O0O0O0O0O-

**[Kelas]**

Pada pagi sebelum pelajaran dimulai, anak-anak berkumpul berkubu-kubu.

Begitu pun dengan Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya.

'Pembicaraan yang sama.' pikir Naruto. Sudah dengan jeli ia mendengar setiap pembicaraan yang ada di setiap kubu, tapi yang dibicarakan semuanya adalah sama.

Yang mereka bicarakan adalah mengenai hadirnya pemilik sekolah ini yang akan bersekolah di sekolahnya sendiri.

Apa tidak ada pembicaraan lain yang lebih menarik?

Naruto mendesah.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto?" Sakura bingung melihat tingkah Naruto.

Naruto menghadap ke arah Sakura, dan melengkungkan bibirnya sedikit hendak mendesah lagi.

Sasuke yang juga bingung, mendelik tajam ke arah Naruto. Kenapa? Er, ya.. sebenarnya pandangannya memang selalu terlihat seperti itu setiap saat. Tatapan Sasuke memang luar biasa mengerikan, disamping itu, Sasuke orang yang lembut, meskipun karena tatapan matanya, orang sering dibuat merasa mati berkali-kali akibat mengira dirinya ditusuk jutaan pisau, namun, dengan bodohnya orang akan menyadari kalau itu cuman sepasang mata manusia.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengerti dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan." Ucap Naruto.

"Kau memang Dobe."

"Ya.. aku memang-_what_? Kau bilang apa tadi, Teme?" bentak Naruto kasar.

"Ya ampun kalian ini.. tidak di kantin, tidak di kelas, tetap saja ribut.." Sakura mencoba mencegah pertengkaran.

"Maafkan aku Sakura-chan, aku tak akan seperti itu jika tidak ada yang memancingku." Naruto terlihat sangat kesal.

"Aku berkata benar, kau itu memang Dobe, Naruto." Kata Sasuke dengan cuek.

"Apa? Bisa tidak kau jaga omonganmu, Teme?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa menjaga omonganku, kau saja tak bisa menjaga omonganmu."

"Itu karena kau yang memulai, Teme."

"Sudah-sudah.. hentikan pembicaraan kalian yang tak penting itu.." Sakura lagi-lagi menengahi.

"Begini saja, kita bicarakan perihal lain." Lanjut Sakura.

"Baiklah, bagaimana bila kita bicarakan apa yang sedang dibicarakan anak lain?" Naruto memberi masukan.

"Ide bagus, ya memang, akan sulit bagi kita jika sang pemilik bersekolah disini, kita bisa dikeluarkan sewaktu-waktu." Ucap Sakura dengan nada tidak senang.

"Ya, kita tak bisa menentangnya." Naruto menyetujui.

"Tapi, bagaimanapun bila ingin mengeluarkan, dia harus mempunyai alasan yang masuk akal." Sahut Sasuke.

"Yap, tapi tidak masuk akal pun, tidak akan ada yang berani menantangnya."

"Ah.. orang macam apa dia? Memangnya dia itu kelas berapa sih?" Naruto merasa ingin tahu.

"Yang aku tahu, dia seangkatan dengan kita." Jawab Sakura.

"Itu berarti, jika dia berada di kelas kita, satu alasan yang pasti; kita semua sedang sial." Naruto tersenyum tak senang.

"Sudah-sudah tak usah dibicarakan lagi, lihat sebentar lagi bel, oh iya.. ngomong-ngomong aku ingin meminta maaf pada kalian.. dan aku akan mendukung hubungan kalian.." Sakura tersenyum jahil pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Sakura?" Naruto merasa wajahnya memanas.

"Kalian itu serasi." Sakura nyengir. Ia kemudian tertawa-tawa kemudian berdiri dan menyeret kursinya ke tempat duduknya semula.

"Awas kau Sakura!" geram Naruto.

"Wajahmu memerah, Naruto." Goda Sasuke.

"Apa? Tidak mungkin." Naruto menyentuh wajahnya sendiri.

"Akui saja, Naruto.."

"Cih!"

Tak lama setelah itu, bel berbunyi. Anak-anak mulai sibuk kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing.

Kemudian, tiba-tiba saja pintu kelas terbuka, seorang laki-laki tua berperban di sebelah bagian matanya memasuki kelas, dia adalah sang kepala sekolah, Danzo. Danzo berdehem untuk mendapat perhatian.

"Anak-anak mulai hari ini, kalian kedatangan teman baru. Dia adalah pemilik sekolah ini. Silahkan masuk.." Danzo mempersilakan kepada seseorang yang berada di luar kelas. Tak lama, seorang pemuda tampan berkulit pucat dan berambut hitam tampak di hadapan murid-murid.

Tak dapat dipungkiri, walaupun anak-anak merasa sial dengan kehadiran sang pemilik sekolah itu, mereka tetap saja mengagumi kehadiran pemuda itu. Dan tak sedikit pula wanita yang merona melihat pemuda itu.

Kali ini, Naruto entah mengapa merasa tak enak. Ayolah..sampai saat ini tidak ada yang salah kan? Ya sampai saat ini.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Sai." Pemuda itu tersenyum, tersenyum dengan sangat membakar. Er.. itu karena senyumannya bisa membuat para wanita meleleh.

Memang terlalu dilebih-lebihkan, Tapi itulah kenyataannya.

"Ehm.. mulai saat ini, kalian tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti Naruto. Karena Naruto adalah milikku." lanjut Sai.

Semua murid ternganga tak percaya, dan hampir semua murid perempuan mendesah kecewa, hancur sudah harapan mereka untuk bisa jalan bersama Sai.

Murid-murid mulai melihat ke arah Naruto, ingin tahu bagaimana ekspresi Naruto. Dan Naruto pun sama, matanya menunjukan keterkejutan yang sangat.

"Tapi, Sai.. aku bahkan tak mengenalmu.." Naruto angkat bicara.

"Kau akan segera mengenalku, Naruto.." Sai tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

BRAAKK!

Sasuke mengebrakan meja sambil berdiri.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan sebenarnya? Naruto itu propertiku, kau tidak bisa berkata bahwa Naruto itu milikmu." Sasuke sangat geram.

"Ah, kau Sasuke ya.. kupikir kalian itu musuh." Sai sedikit tersenyum.

"Aku kekasihnya, jangan macam-macam." Sasuke menatapnya tajam.

Tentu saja, semua murid terperangah, mereka baru mengetahui kalau Sasuke dan Naruto itu adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Benarkah itu, Naruto?" Tanya Sai kepada Naruto.

"I-itu.. itu benar.." wajah Naruto memerah seketika.

Tadinya anak-anak ingin sekali bersorak-sorai memeriahkan adanya sepasang kekasih di kelasnya, akan tetapi niat itu mereka urungkan karena ada Sai disana, dan mereka tahu Sai tidak akan suka.

"Ah.. walau begitu aku tetap bisa mendapatkan Naruto.." Sai tersenyum mengerikan.

"Kau tak akan!" Sasuke berteriak.

"Haha, kita lihat saja, Sasuke.. mulai saat ini kita adalah rival.."

Atmosfer di kelas tiba-tiba saja berubah. Melihat tatapan tajam Sasuke dan senyuman Sai, semua murid merasa sedang berada di lubang hitam.

"Ha? Apa-apaan ini, aku tidak mau diperebutkan.. menggelikan, aku seperti wanita dalam sebuah sinetron.." Naruto tidak tahu harus menangis atau tertawa.

Sedetik kemudian, murid-murid menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan'ya, itu kau!'.

-O0O0O0O0O0O-

Naruto tidak tahu harus bagaimana, hidupnya serasa di sebuah lorong panjang tak berujung dan tak bercahaya, ia hanya menunggu seseorang untuk menolongnya dan memberikan cahaya padanya.

Sasuke dan Sai tak berhenti bertengkar untuk memperebutkan Naruto, Naruto benar-benar merasa dirinya pusing.

Maka, kali ini Naruto mencoba pergi jauh dari kekacauan itu. Ia lebih memilih berdiam diri di atap sekolah daripada telinganya menjadi tuli akibat mereka berdua.

Naruto ingin sekali kekacauan ini berakhir, siapa pula yang tidak ingin? Dia pasti sedang bercanda.

Naruto sendiri lebih memilih Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya, lagipula siapa Sai? Akan sangat aneh dan sinting bila Naruto lebih memilih bersama Sai.

Lagipula Naruto bukan seorang _gay_. Naruto hanya menyukai Sasuke, baik dia akui itu. Ya.. Naruto bisa merasa suka pada wanita manapun, tapi ia tidak akan pernah menyukai laki-laki manapun kecuali Sasuke. _Well.. anyway_.

Dibalik itu, Naruto tidak ingin menyakiti Sai, karena ia tahu bagaimana sakitnya. Hal ini harus diselesaikan dengan sebaik-baiknya.

Naruto merebahkan dirinya, kemudian ia menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai bantalan kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Naruto?" sebuah suara terdengar dari belakang.

Sejurus kemudian, seseorang berada di hadapan kepala Naruto.

"Aku tanya, apa yang kau lakukan disini, Naruto?" tanya orang itu lagi, orang itu tak lain adalah Shikamaru.

"Menyingkirlah Shika, aku tidak sedang dalam mood yang baik hari ini."

Shikamaru tertawa singkat, ia kemudian duduk disebelah Naruto.

"Apa kau sedang membolos rapat OSIS, Shika?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya.. aku sedang malas mengurusi kegiatan pertandingan olahraga sekolah yang akan diadakan dalam dekat-dekat ini. "

"Ya.. aku tahu itu merepotkan."

"Kau sendiri?"

"Aku hanya sedang beristirahat.." Naruto menghela nafas berat.

"Kau tak seperti biasanya.. apa ini mengenai Sasuke dan Sai, hn?"

"Ah, bagaimana kau tahu?" Naruto langsung duduk dan memandang Shikamaru tak percaya.

"Berita itu sudah tersebar di seluruh sekolah.." jawab Shikamaru enteng.

"Apa? Secepat itukah?" Naruto seakan tidak mempercayai pendengarannya.

"Ya." Ucapnya singkat, ia kemudian mencoba meronggoh sesuatu dari celananya yang ternyata adalah sebuah rokok dan pelatik api.

"Hieeeh.. apa kau akan merokok, Shika?" Naruto melihat ngeri ke arah rokok itu.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku akan apa?" Shikamaru segera membakar rokoknya dan menghisapnya.

"Kau itu selalu merokok, kalau tidak merokok kau tidur, apa tidak ada hal lain yang lebih menyehatkan apa?" Naruto mengonggong.

"Maafkan aku Naruto.. aku rasa ini hal yang tidak merepotkan.."

"Cih, merokok itu merepotkan, selain bahaya bagi pengguna aktif, rokok pun bahkan lebih bahaya pada perokok pasif.."

"Aku tahu itu.. sebenarnya aku juga tak ingin mati muda.."

"Ha?"

"Ya.. tapi aku tak bisa berhenti merokok.. kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, Naruto.."

"Ha? Aku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu! Aku mengkhawatirkan diriku sendiri! Jika aku terus bersamamu, hidupku juga dalam bahaya..!" Naruto seperti orang kesetanan.

Shikamaru tertawa, ia tertawa hanya dalam waktu yang singkat. Ia kemudian melirik Naruto.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, Naruto?"

"Ya, aku sebenarnya tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.. aku tidak ingin menyakiti seseorang, apalagi seorang yang menyukaiku.."

"Apa kau berbicara tentang Sai?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Itu tidak mungkin Naruto, pasti akan ada yang sakit, kau sendiri tahu itu kan?"

Naruto mengangguk lagi.

"Lagipula..dia juga akan menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri."

"Ya.. kau benar.."

-O0O0O0O0O0O-

**[Kamar Naruto+Sasuke]**

Naruto berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Tak terhitung sudah berapa kali ia mendesah.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke yang sedang menekuni pekerjaan rumahnya.

"Aku merasa tak enak lagi.."

"Tak usah dipikirkan Naruto.. aku ada disini.."

"Terimakasih Sasuke.."

Seketika keheningan menyergap mereka.

Hingga sebuah ketukan pintu mengalihkan pandangan mereka.

Naruto mulai berdiri, ia pun membuka pintu. Setelah membuka pintunya dengan sempurna seketika itu juga Naruto membungkuk karena melihat kehadiran Kepala Sekolah dan Sai.

"Naruto.. mulai hari ini, Sai akan sekamar denganmu.."

Sasuke yang dari tadi berdiam diri saja mulai berdiri dan mendekati Naruto.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Sasuke. Apa tidak apa-apa jika kau sekamar dengan Neji saja?" tanya sang Kepala Sekolah.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau, aku ingin bersama Naruto.." ucap Sasuke.

"Tapi Sai-" kata-kata Danzo terhenti ketika Sai mengisyaratkan untuk berhenti dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, sir.. kami bisa bertiga.. betul begitu, Naruto, Sasuke?" Sai tersenyum lembut.

Naruto tak bisa melarang, ia hanya mengangguk setuju, sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa cemberut.

"Kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu, kalian baik-baiklah dengan teman kamar baru kalian.." Danzo pun pergi.

"Nah, mari kita tidur.." ajak Sai dengan semangat.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan, Sai?" Sasuke menatap Sai.

"Haha, jangan berprasangka buruk, Sasuke, aku hanya ingin tidur bersama kalian.."

"Jangan berbohong, Sai.."

"Baiklah.. dimana aku tidur.. ah aku ingin seranjang denganmu Naruto..." Sai tersenyum melihat Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa berkedip tolol.

"Tidak, kau sendirian saja, biar aku yang seranjang dengan Naruto." Larang Sasuke.

"Tidak, Sasuke.. kita tentukan dengan keputusan Naruto.. bagaimana Naruto? Seranjang denganku atau dengan Sasuke?" tanya Sai tidak sabar.

"Ehm.. aku saja yang sendirian, kalian saja yang seranjang.." ucap Naruto dengan mudahnya.

"Apa?" mereka berdua berteriak ngeri.

"Tidak, itu tidak bisa.." Sasuke terlihat seperti habis dikejar hantu.

"Kalau begitu aku ke kamar Neji saja.." Naruto hendak melangkahkan kakinya, tapi ditahan oleh Sasuke dan Sai.

"Tidak, kau disini saja." Ucap Sai.

"Baiklah.." Naruto menghela nafas dan langsung membaringkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Mengapa kau selalu mengganggu kami, Sai? Jika kau terus begini, lebih baik kami keluar dari sekolah ini.." kata Sasuke.

"Tidak, kalian tidak bisa keluar tanpa izinku.."

"Kau ini benar-benar licik.."

" Terimakasih.." ucap Sai dengan senyumannya.

"Dasar sinting." Sasuke benar-benar merasa ingin membunuhnya sekarang juga.

"Er, bagaimana kalau kita bertanding untuk mendapatkan Naruto?"

Mendengar itu Naruto mulai merasa tidak enak karena lagi-lagi ia merasa seperti dalam sebuah sinetron. Naruto pun memejamkan matanya, berpura-pura tidak mendengar apa yang dibicarakan Sasuke dan Sai.

"Baiklah apa itu?"

"Begini, minggu depan kan ada acara pertandingan olahraga antar kelas, untuk mengikuti pertandingan seperti sepak bola, basket, dan yang lainnya kita tak bisa menjadi rival... karena itu merupakan pertandingan grup. Tapi ada satu pertandingan yang membolehkan dua orang perwakilan dari kelas untuk mengikutinya, yaitu lari. Kita bisa menjadi rival disana.."

"Baiklah, itu ide bagus."

"Bila aku menang, maka aku berhak atas apapun mengenai Naruto, dan bila kau menang, kau juga berhak melakukan apapun pada Naruto."

Sasuke mengangguk setuju.

"Er, dan bila kalian berdua kalah, kalian harus seranjang sampai keluar dari sekolah ini.." sahut Naruto sambil tersenyum-er jika menurut Sasuke dan Sai itu adalah senyum yang mengerikan. Tapi, jika menurut naruto, itu adalah senyuman menyenangkan. Memang ada senyum menyenangkan? Tanyakan pada Naruto.

-O0O0O0O0O0O-

Hari-hari merangkak dengan sangat luar biasa. Kenapa luar biasa? Tentu saja itu karena pertengkaran sengit yang terjadi di sekolah antara Sasuke dan Sai.

Tapi hari ini, mungkin pertengkaran itu akan berakhir, kenapa?

Kerena pada hari ini, pertandingan menakjubkan akan terjadi.

Er, terlalu berlebihan? Okeh.. kita coba lihat bagaimana keadaan Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sai.

Disebuah sisi, terlihat Sasuke dan Sai yang sedang melakukan pemanasan. Sedangkan Naruto hanya melihat mereka berdua.

Sakura mendekati Naruto dan menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Siapa yang akan kau dukung, Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku lebih memilih Sasuke yang menang.. aku ingin hari-hari yang damai.."

"Tapi, walau ada yang menang diantara mereka, belum tentu pertengkaran akan berakhir.."

"Ya.. aku tahu.. aku hanya bisa berdoa..."

Sakura menatap mata Naruto. Mata yang seolah bisa menyatu dengan birunya langit.

"Aku percaya pada Sasuke.." gumam Naruto.

Sakura tersenyum.

"Aku pun percaya padanya."

Tak lama dari itu, pertandingan pun dimulai, semua peserta pertandingan itu dibagi dalam beberapa lokal. Jadi, mereka akan bertanding dalam beberapa pertandingan. Untungnya Sasuke dan Sai berada di lokal yang berbeda. Kenapa untung? Karena kalau tidak ya tidak akan seru*dirajam*.

Pertandingan pun dimulai dari lokal A sampai lokal G. Sasuke sendiri berada di lokal B, dan Sai berada di lokal F.

Naruto merasa senang karena Sasuke berhasil menduduki juara satu pada lokalnya, sehingga ia bisa masuk ke babak berikutnya. Di lokal F, Sai juga menduduki juara pertama dan masuk ke babak selanjutnya. Dan babak itu akan menjadi penentu semuanya.

Naruto mendekati Sasuke yang sedang beristirahat, ia memberikan sebuah minuman kepada Sasuke.

"Terimakasih.."

"Sama-sama, Sasuke.. berjuanglah.." Naruto tesenyum lebar

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Ah, aku pergi sebentar ya, Sasuke.."

Sasuke mengangguk.

Naruto mulai berlari ke tempat Sai berada. Ia pun memberikan Sai sebotol minuman.

"Terimakasih Naruto..."

"Ya.."

"Kau memang baik, Naruto.."

"Benarkah? Tak ada yang berbicara seperti itu padaku sebelumnya.. hehe." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Er, Sai.. aku mau kembali ke tempat penonton ya.."

Sai mengangguk dengan senyuman lembutnya.

Setelah beberapa menit beranjak, pertandingan pun dimulai kembali. Kini, yang Sasuke dan Sai hadapi adalah orang-orang yang hebat, tidak mudah bagi mereka berdua untuk mendapatkan juara pertama.

Suara letusan pistol menyeruak di udara, semua sudah mulai berlari. Tidak ada yang ingin mengalah di antara mereka semua. Sasuke bisa memimpin, akan tetapi, Sai tidak dapat membiarkan itu terjadi. Mereka berdua bergiliran saling memimpin.

Sasuke melihat ke arah Naruto, walau dari jauh, ia bisa melihat senyuman lebar ala Naruto. Semangat Sasuke tiba-tiba saja bergejolak tak terkendali. Sasuke semakin bersemangat, ia pun berlari memimpin lagi.

Sai benar-benar tersentak dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke, pada logikanya, orang yang telah lama berlari akan kehilangan stamina dan kecepatannya berkurang, tapi ini, Sasuke malah semakin cepat.

Sai benar-benar merasa tertantang, ia pun berlari untuk menyusul Sasuke. Sedangkan pemain yang lainnya, mereka berusaha sekeras apapun, tetap tidak akan bisa menyaingi kecepatan Sasuke dan Sai.

Garis finish sudah terlihat, dari sana, mereka semakin, semakin, dan semakin meningkatkan kecepatan mereka. Seuntai tali dari kertas yang ada di garis finish pun terputus.

"Ya... pemenangnya adalah Uchiha Sasuke.." Teriak seorang juri.

Naruto, Sakura, dan anak-anak sekelas lainnya berteriak girang. Mereka bersorak-sorai sekeras yang mereka mau.

Naruto dan Sakura segera menghampiri Sasuke, mereka berdua memberi ucapan selamat.

"Tak kusangka, ternyata kau hebat.." Naruto menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Wew, kau saja yang tidak tahu, Naruto.. Sasuke memang hebat dari dulu.." cibir Sakura.

"Okeh.. Okeh.."

Sai perlahan mendekati mereka. Sasuke, Sakura, dan Naruto alias semuanya memandang Sai.

"Aku kalah.. selamat untukmu, Sasuke.." Sai tersenyum lembut.

"Terimakasih, Sai.." ucap Sasuke.

"Mulai saat ini, aku tidak akan menganggu kalian lagi.. kalian memang pasangan yang serasi.." ucap Sai sambil tertawa tolol.

Naruto merona akibat ucapan Sai.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Sai?" Naruto menatap tajam Sai.

"Kalian pasangan serasi..." Sai mengulang perkataannya.

"Gaaahh! Aku benci mendengar kata itu dari mulutmu, Sai."

"Terimakasih.. jadi? Bisakah aku minta salam terakhir?" tanya Sai pada Naruto.

"Apa itu?" Naruto mengerutkan satu alisnya.

Tanpa disangka, tanpa dikira, tanpa diduga Sai mengecup mulut Naruto singkat.

Sasuke memelototi Sai dengan buas, Sai hanya tertawa-tawa.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU SAI!" jerit Naruto seperti kerasukan setan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto.." kata Sai enteng.

"Hieeeeehh?"

_Well_, ya.. dari saat itu mereka berempat hidup dengan damai. Sai bersedia sekamar dengan Neji, sehingga tidak akan menganggu kenyamanan Naruto dan Sasuke. Semuanya berjalan lancar. Sai mulai menjadi sahabat dengan Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sakura. Walau awalnya Sasuke ogah-ogahan, tapi akibat paksaan Sakura dan Naruto ia akhirnya ia bersedia.

Tapi ini bukanlah akhir dari cerita ini.

Masih ada hal lain yang menunggu mereka.

Mereka hanya perlu bersiap-siap.

Oleh karena itu:

**To be Continued**

**Author's Note** : ya.. chapter yang panjang yang tidak seperti biasanya.. hehehe... dan ini juga merupakan chapter yang pernah aku capai selama hidupku, karena sebelumnya aku tidak pernah membuat cerita multichap sampai chapter 4.. maaf jika ceritanya jelek..DX

Tolong berikan kritik dan sarannya minna-san.. =)

Aku perlu dukungan dari kalian semua..

Be honest with me, if you want to flame, then flame...=)


End file.
